


a little messy

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Trans Zack Fair, almosttttt consensual somnophilia, oh god here we go!, zack is just sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cloud was just so insistent, and for no good reason at all Zack just lets it all happen.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	a little messy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trans and I use the words cunt and things of that nature for everything below the belt for Zack. Please, if you don't like that don't read. I appreciate y'all stopping by though.
> 
> ALSO PLEASEEEEE if you don't like it don't read :) I was just enabled by a friend to write this

He’d started going to bed with no underwear on accidentally. He was just tired after a long day and the dresser seemed so  _ far.  _ Little did Zack know anything would ever come of this innocuous decision. 

—

Zack, as soon as he opened the door to their apartment, opened his mouth to holler. “Cloud! Where’s my kiss and frantic worry over being home late?” 

All he got back was a grumble from the kitchen, and Cloud walking out in boxers with chopsticks in one hand and a box of Wutaian takeout in the other. “You texted me earlier you’d be home late.” He said around a mouthful of food. Swallowing, he walked over and smacked a kiss to his lips. “You have food as well.”

“Thanks. But I like being fawned over, if it wasn’t obvious.” They both walked into the kitchen, and Zack quickly scarfed down his left overs. 

Cloud leaned against the fridge and put his hand over his forehead. “Oh! Whatever shall I do if I had no wonderful boyfriend to look at, all hours of the day!” This was, of course, delivered nearly deadpan, but he had a small smile and his words started to lilt at the ends. 

“Oh!” Zack put his hands over his heart and played up a blush. Fanned his face too. “You flatter me.” Throwing away his food, he planted another kiss soundly to Cloud’s lips. “I love you dearly, but I’m tired as shit. I’m gonna turn in early.” He cupped Cloud’s face and kissed him again, squishing his cheeks together too.

Cloud, while grumbling, grabbed his hips and pulled Zack closer. Zack moved his arms to wrap around Cloud’s neck instead, and Cloud started deepening the kiss. A slow, wet, slide of tongues between occasional nips. His gut felt warm. Cloud pecked him on the lips one last time and sent him off to bed with a smack to his ass. Zack swears he pulls shit like that on purpose. Not like Zack didn’t either, but that’s not the point.

Entering the bedroom, Zack pulled off everything and lay in bed. The blanket barely covering his hips. He had the passing thought that he should’ve relieved himself in the bathroom, but he was already comfy. Splayed on his back, somewhere between being awake and sleeping he barely caught Cloud slipping into their room. He felt the bed dip on his side, and Cloud sidling up right next to him, draped over his side. His arm curled so his hand rested on his hip. Zack made something of a rumbling acknowledging noise, and slightly curled into Cloud. 

He could feel him start to run his fingers at the junction of his thigh and pelvis. The heat from earlier returned to his gut slowly. His eyes still closed, he leaned his head onto Cloud’s. He felt his fingers move over his pelvis and stroke; Zack’s stomach fluttered and his hips jerked. 

“Quit that. You know what you’re doing.” He grumbled into Cloud’s hair, with no real heat. Half-heartedly batted at his hand too. Cloud just angled his head and kissed his cheek before going back to leaning on his pec. He then mumbled, “Of course I know what I’m doing.” Zack huffed at him. Cloud kept circling around his pussy, touching anywhere and everything but never what Zack wanted. He crawled his hand between his legs and stroked his thighs too. Eventually, he pressed into Zack’s abdomen, right over his bladder. Zack had to stop himself from leaking all over the bed, clenching. 

Cloud’s fingers slowly crawled inwards, and he shifted so he could kiss Zack. He kept it a slow, almost chaste thing as he moved his fingers to dip into his cunt. After playing around him for so long, he was already wet. He slowly ground into his clit, and nudged Zack’s face aside to mouth at his neck. Zack sighed out a low moan but didn’t do much to move, letting Cloud do all the work. Sinking his index finger to the knuckle and slowing pumping in and out. He pressed inwards and upwards, and Zack felt himself almost start leaking again. If anything, the thrill and desperation of holding his piss made him wetter. Wet enough that the bedsheets under him were a sticky mess. 

Cloud himself shifted and Zack could feel how hard he was on his hip. He inserted another finger, still as slow as he was when he began, and pumped them. He pressed a little harder upwards. Zack felt himself become more slick, his thighs sliding together when he shifted. 

Cloud pressed down on his clit with his palm, and held it there. He could probably feel how hard Zack was throbbing against him. “Sweetheart, are we going anywhere with this?” It came out a little bit more breathy than he wanted. Cloud bit down a little harder on his neck, and then rested his head on Zack’s pec again. Sighing.

“Only if you wanna. I’m torn between fingering you until you cry or just fucking you. Among other things.”

“Hon, you can’t just say these things and not follow through.” Zack opened his eyes that had slipped closed at some point and directed a pointed look at Cloud. 

Cloud slipped in a third finger and kept the same slow pace. Stroking in and out until he was a dripping mess, clenching around his fingers when they pumped out. Almost begging them not to leave. The bedsheets under his ass were  _ very  _ wet. Annoyance was slowly winning over how tired he was, but it wasn’t enough to force his hand. 

Cloud shifted onto his knees and removed his hand from Zack’s messy cunt. He positioned himself between Zack’s legs and removed his boxers just as quick. He slipped in his throbbing, leaking cock and plastered himself onto Zack, simply laying on him. The pressure on his abdomen nearly had him pissing again. He clenched hard around Cloud and bit back a needy moan. He still wasn’t moving, content to just lay there. Cloud propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Zack all over. Pressing them all over his face and eventually sucking a few onto his neck. 

The unmoving, heavy pressure of his cock inside him was nearly unbearable. It pressed right against his bladder, and the threat of Cloud moving made him start throbbing around him. His cunt was embarrassingly wet from that alone. Cloud started slowly gyrating his hips. Slowly applying pressure, and rubbing into his clit. Zack outright moaned when he brushed against his bladder harder than before. Clenching almost wildly. 

Finally, Zack’s annoyance won over his sleepiness. “You gonna do what you promised?”

“Mmm.. maybe.” Cloud ground down a little harder, but it wasn’t enough. Zack quickly rolled the both of them over, so that he was sitting on Cloud’s dick. Cloud let out a little gasp. The new angle had him dripping down onto Cloud, his cock pressing in all the right angles. Zack quickly began to slide himself up and down, which was almost the end of him. His bladder throbbing and finally leaking. A few drops, but it was enough to make him feel twice as desperate. He kept sliding up and down, but it was an effort to keep from becoming a pissy mess on top of Cloud. 

He felt Cloud grab onto his hips, and sneak a thumb down to press on his clit. His other fingers slowly pressing into his abdomen. He clenched and throbbed hard around Cloud, hips stuttering as well. 

“C’mon, stop that.” Zack said around a moan, weakly batting his hand away. 

“But what if I want you to be my pissy little fuck toy?” As he said this, Cloud encouraged Zack to come down a little harder on his cock. Zack’s face heated and gave him a blush so blotchy it went to his chest. Cloud wasn’t much better, a flush high on his cheeks. The wet sound of his cunt smacking down was obscene, and his bladder throbbed harder. He clenched and it was barely enough to stop from pissing. His sloppy cunt was so wet that it felt like there was a puddle on Cloud. 

“Then… I’d say you’re cleaning it up.” He replied, in between needy moans. Cloud encouraged him to come down harder on his cock, and he was so close to cumming that it was worrying. His stomach was tying itself into a molten knot and he desperately didn’t want to become a pissy mess on top of Cloud. He began thrusting up and Zack sank down, and Zack’s needy moans turned into teary sobs of desperation. He was ramming into his bladder while pressing down onto his clit.

With hitching, sobbing moans he mindlessly bounced harder on his cock. Hitting his bladder just right, the coil of heat in his stomach got hotter. He started openly leaking. Zack tried in vain to clench and stop, but his cunt and bladder were throbbing with impending release and relief. Cloud moaned under him, trying to press Zack harder onto him. He felt his cock twitch inside of him. The sound of their skin slapping sounded wetter than before. 

He was just so  _ tight _ around Cloud. 

Cloud helped him slam down again, and Zack saw stars. He throbbed around Cloud and felt something finally release. His vision seemed to blank out for a moment, leaving him a stuttering mess. Squirting, Zack whimpered and moaned, and kept bouncing down on Cloud. A wet mess smacking between the two. It just kept  _ coming.  _ His traitorous cunt spasming around Cloud’s dick, milking it for all it was worth. He started grinding through his orgasm, the slick still dripping out of him, making his movements slide easier than before. His hips kept stuttering and he whined as his bladder released a little more, clenching harder around Cloud. Desperately trying not to make a bigger mess. Tears escaped his eyes and his blotchy blush reddened further. He sobbed while he kept grinding down, chasing his release while desperately trying not to empty the rest of his bladder.

Cloud moaned, long and low, nearly pitching into a whine at the end. He felt Cloud’s dick twitch inside of him, and release. Warm and sticky. It squelched out of Zack’s cunt as he kept grinding down on Cloud through his orgasm. He was still weakly bucking his hips upwards and pulsing inside of Zack. 

With a sigh, Cloud went limp below him and Zack followed. 

“You’re still cleaning up right?” Zack weakly asked, curled into Cloud’s neck. Cloud grumbled.

“Yes. I’ll strip the sheets and you get a shower going.” 

Zack groaned into his neck. “But I just wanna sleep.” 

“Tough shit, get up.” Cloud slowly shoved Zack off of him, and his cock slipped from Zack’s cunt. Cum still slowly dripping out of him.

He went to go start the shower. 


End file.
